


of dogs & dragons

by everyheart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Organized Crime, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyheart/pseuds/everyheart
Summary: The Taisho family clan was powerful enough with the eldest son as their boss - but if Sesshomaru wasn't careful, he'd lose more than his family power. Yakuza AU. ON HIATUS
Relationships: (kind of but not really), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), it's mainly SessKagu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I'm back with another SessKagu AU - this time a multi-fic, since I needed something to keep me occupied during this quarantine. happy reading!

The Taisho Clan was a clan that most other yakuza families didn't bother to even cross – unless you wanted to lose more than a finger, unless you wanted to lose your _life_ , you stayed out of trouble with them in any way you could. Street thugs and drunk yakuza members from other families who'd tried picking a fight with any members of the Taisho clan had to find out this out the hard way.

One of the largest and most powerful yakuza clans in Japan, the Taisho Clan was also very successful in the business realm. They were clean, organized, and menacing. Their members knew how to communicate, command, and weren't afraid to get violent if someone was falling behind on their word; they had been known to get their hands soiled in blood if needed. For the most part, though, their model was known to be cut-crease and to the point. They controlled & ran the western districts of Tokyo with ease, making sure they could continue their reputation and legacy as a solid, strong clan.

The only other powerful clan in the country – the only one that could rival the Taisho Clan – was the Higurashi Clan. Another one of the more intimidating yakuza families, the Higurashi Family Clan was also known to be pretty hostile. They took over the eastern districts, clashing with the Taisho Clan in the middle. They weren't as organized or sophisticated as their counterpart, and they were known to cause chaos if crossed. Where the Taisho family knew how to end a brawl, the Higurashi family knew how to start one.

For years, it was known that both clans rivaled each other to be the most powerful yakuza families in the country – to own the most territory, the highest number of members, and importantly, most government & local influence. Both clans had seemed to always be on the brink of full-out criminal warfare, incidents of whole offices being shot out by the opposing clan, corpses being dumped in front of clan official's personal homes, theft of family money, and brawls breaking out in clubs and on the streets.

Japan's underworld of yakuza activity seemed like it was going to boil over; both clans had been increasingly aggressive over time, no one knowing which clan member would be assassinated next, which smuggling ring would be ambushed, which business plans or construct would be sabotaged.

It had been a tiring counterpart for both hierarchies of the clan. The Taisho Clan's oyabun, Toga Taisho, had grown out of solutions. The Higurashi Clan's oyabun, Katsuo Higurashi, was starting to realize the financial strain it took to keep the Taisho Clan at bay. It had been decades since both families had seen peace between each other; each year growing more and more tense than the last, making matters more dangerous for the clans involved.

Time would soon turn out to be an aid in this instability for the families; nearly three decades of fighting and tension later, a shock rung throughout both clans and their territories.

The Taisho Clan's eldest son, Sesshomaru, had proposed to the only Higurashi daughter, Kagome.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru has a plan.

He knew this was against his better judgement. He knew this kind of deceit couldn’t last too long. The  Higurashi girl shouldn’t be thrown into the middle of this like a chess piece. But for the sake of his family clan, for the sake of proving to his father  _ he _ was capable of being the sole heir to the Taisho Clan,  Sesshomaru had to do this. 

Partition pulled up,  Sesshomaru pulled out the small ring box from his pocket, observing it one last time. He took a moment to think about what he was about to do –  _ marrying the daughter of my father’s rivals, just to prove to him I have more power. _

__ Sesshomaru knew he held more authority and dominance than his brother. His brother – the delinquent who couldn’t care less about this family’s stake should not have even been  _ considered  _ the heir to the Taisho Clan. It felt like a joke, hearing the words fall out of his father’s mouth from the last meeting– “ _ In the event of my demise, I place my role as patriarch of this clan over to my youngest son,  _ _ Inuyasha _ _ Taisho.” _

Sesshomaru didn’t get it. He didn’t understand a single word of it, or what kind of logic was behind it. Inuyasha,  _ the bastard _ ?  Sesshomaru had done everything he could to make sure this family stayed in control over the last few years, doing the dirty work his father couldn’t be bothered to do himself, taking over tasks and making sure all of his men stayed in line, making sure the  Higurashi Clan kept off their territory and stayed in check. It felt almost humiliating hearing their father declare something so unexpected in the presence of other family leaders.

_ But this is the key _ , he thought. Marrying Kagome  Higurashi could be the binding truce between a long, bloody stand-off between the two families, and turning all power over to  Sesshomaru in the long run.

Sesshomaru was set on his plan. There’s no logical reason for Kagome to say no. Kagome, too kind for her own good. Too caught up in her own infatuation.  _ What is it about the Taisho name that dazzles her eye, knowing our history?  _

The row between the Taisho sons only grew more intense once she came into the picture. She’d often spend her evenings at the  Tetsaiga , one of the many bars the Taisho family owned in the western district of Tokyo. It started with her attention averted to  Inuyasha , staying late until the neon signs flickered off and the normal patrons began staggering their way home.  Inuyasha often kept her company, slipping her drinks even though he knew she either had no money or her tab had been closed long before. Kagome knew the risks of being spotted at a hotspot for the Taisho clan, but she adored  Inuyasha too much to care.  _ So naïve, so young-minded. Free to make mistakes.  _

He did enough to make her smile and keep her coming back. It was obvious Inuyasha enjoyed Kagome’s attention, and  Inuyasha enjoyed Kagome’s attention. But  Inuyasha wasn’t smart enough to not toy with Kagome’s heart. That was his one mistake: entertaining Kagome’s attention while still being attached to  Kikyo , his long-time girlfriend.  Kikyo had been studying a semester abroad in America, much for  Inuyasha’s luck. 

He knew his relationship with  Kikyo was going nowhere, yet continued to hold onto his relationship with her, much to Kagome’s dismay.  Inuyasha _ knew  _ he liked being around Kagome, aware of her feelings for him, but couldn’t decipher his own feelings for her. The day  Kikyo returned from America was the day Kagome slipped out of  Inuyasha’s grasp – and into  Sesshomaru’s plan.

He didn’t have concern for her, at first. His brother’s affairs weren’t something he cared for at all. Kagome  Higurashi was the daughter of his father’s rival, a woman their family shouldn’t have been involved with in the first place. She was heartbroken over  Inuyasha’s conflicting feelings and actions; did he love her or not?

Sesshomaru didn’t care for the  Higurashi daughter. But eventually, in order to prove that he can seize his own power, he’d needed a wife to help his image – something his mother had been bothering him about for some time now. No one seemed worthy enough his time, and  Sesshomaru hadn’t made much time for a personal life being so busy taking care of the family’s oversights. But Kagome seemed convenient and his perfect candidate. She was educated, proper, and also came from a background of wealth; on paper, she made a good wife.

So Kagome  Higurashi moved her attention from one Taisho son to the other: Sesshomaru. He played his cards right to his own benefit; never saying much, but flattering her enough to make her believe he cared. Sesshomaru was never a man for much conversation, and he knew how to play this trait to his advantage.

It had been a little over a year since the  Higurashi girl fell into  Sesshomaru’s plan. Tension between him and  Inuyasha had escalated to a whole new level – “ _ You, out of all fucking people? She chose you!?”  _ There had been a few moments and intrusive thoughts where  Inuyasha thought about killing his brother; he felt like this was a sick joke, one huge ‘fuck you’, courting the woman  _ he  _ loved, and now marrying the woman who should have been  _ his _ wife.

Sesshomaru thought for a few moments how this could have gone on Kagome’s part; how would her grandfather react?  Sesshomaru thought it somewhat humorous that he was the one in charge of their clan; an elderly man, who took over when his only son was caught in a crossfire between his clan and the Taisho family. 

Katsuo was older but still menacing; almost mysterious in a way, a man who abided by strict tradition. A man who preferred to hide in the shadows. He was hardly ever seen by even his own family members, often ordering his men around to do his work for him. Of course, he favored his only granddaughter above all other things, but if Kagome accepted Sesshomaru’s proposal, it meant his family would have to be forced with the dilemma of accepting Taisho blood money to mix with theirs. It meant coming to terms with the family that was the reason their most important boss was dead.

Sesshomaru had to ponder whether or not taking the  Higurashi girl as a wife was going to be easy. It’s not like he feared any other clan, but he’ll admit it might be a harder feat than initially hoped.

He figured he’d be able to gloss things over. There were only two ways this could go: an amendment on both their parts, or all-out war.

Sesshomaru found it amusing.  _ He finally had the upper hand over his brother, and, in some ways, his father, all over a simple girl. _

The ring was a rare gemstone that wasn’t entirely too easy to acquire; they called it the  _ sacred jewel _ , a lilac-colored diamond so rare that even the jeweler who sold it to him denied they even had it, until he realized this was Taisho money was about to acquire.  _ She’d have to say yes. There’s nothing more for her, is there?  _

He snapped the ring box shut as his driver pulled up to the front doors of the restaurant. He entered the restaurant and was escorted to his table – the private sky-deck seating that overlooked where the eastern & western districts met.  _ How appropriate. _

_ “ _ Mr. Taisho? Ms. Kagome  Higurashi has arrived. She’ll be escorted to the table shortly,” a waiter told him.

This was the only way _. This has to work. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had to move a few things around/make things work. 
> 
> So for this chapter, basically, since Kagome doesn't have a dad, I wrote in her grandfather has the boss but since he's older he mainly takes a backseat in the story and is like the "puppet master" as in he calls the shots and has his mass clan family do all the work under his orders. (Just so there's no confusion on this part lol.)
> 
> but yay! we're finally up & running with this story. I think it's been in my drafts since 2018. 
> 
> next chapter: a hostess, a run-down shady club, and a seedy half-assed father.


End file.
